A Kiss Taste
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: Tanaka, nous sommes bien d'accord, pourrait se taire à de nombreuses occasions. Mais pour certaines situations, c'était plutôt compliqué de lui en vouloir... [KageHina] [OS]


**Titre **: A Kiss' Taste

**Rating **: T

**Pairing **: KageHina

**Genre **: Romance, Humour

**Résumé **: _Tanaka, nous sommes bien d'accord, pourrait se taire à de nombreuses occasions. Mais pour certaines situations, c'était plutôt compliqué de lui en vouloir..._

**OYAAA :D**

**Première fiction sur ce fandom :3 Donc, je me présente : Fana-chan :D Ravie de faire votre connaissance *j'vous sers la main* !**

**Je remercie particulièrement Splashy (Mamoizelle Splash Boum) pour son aide :D Je te revaudrais le coup, t'en fais pas ;D**

**Que dire de plus ? Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, ce couple n'est pas mon OTP (même si c'est pas loin d'être le cas). Mon OTP étant... nan, en fait, j'en n'ai pas tellement. Le KurooTsukki, le KageHina, le NoyaAsa, Le TekaUkai... Et je suis sûre que j'en aurais d'autres plus tard x)**

**J'arrête de blablater, je vous laisse lire ;)**

* * *

_Bonne lecture~ _

* * *

« Oï, Hinata, viens par là. »

Le rouquin avança vers son sempai, un ballon de volley dans les mains. Tanaka avait un grand sourire, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Un peu plus loin, Tsukishima pouffait avec Yamaguchi. Le garçon au crâne rasé mit son bras sur les épaules du plus petit, et prit une voix sage.

« Est-ce que tu le savait ?

-De quoi ? »

Suite à cette réponse, le sourire du plus vieux s'agrandit.

« Pour les baisers... »

Hinata rougit à cette phrase. Les baisers, pour lui, c'était pour les adultes ! Le rouquin déglutit difficilement, mais écouta la suite, après avoir répondu par la négative. Tanaka se rapprocha de son oreille, et lui chuchota, sur la confidence :

« D'après un sondage, lorsqu'on embrasse quelqu'un, ça aurait un goût de citron... »

Alors que le gris s'attendait à ce que Shouyo rougisse de plus belle, il se contenta juste de pencher la tête sur le côté.

« Ah bon ? Tu as déjà essayé, Tanaka-sempai ? »

Pris au dépourvu, le plus âgé répondit tant bien que mal que ce n'était pas le sujet, et qu'il n'avait pas à savoir ça -il n'avait pas envie que le roux sache qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre d'expérience ! Le plus vieux continua de blablater, embrouillant le cerveau de son kouhai. Alors que Hinata essayait de remettre ses neurones en place, une simple phrase le fit court-circuiter.

« … alors pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas ? Tu te rendras... »

La suite ne marqua pas spécialement l'esprit du jeune garçon. « Essayer »... Cela ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit... Mais avec qui ? La première personne à laquelle il pensa fut... Non, non, non ! Il aurait pu penser à la belle Kiyoko, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il pense à...

« AAAAH ! »

Ce cri attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans le gymnase. Daichi accourut, inquiet pour le rouquin, suivit de Suga et Kageyama. A côté, Tanaka pouffait, l'air satisfait. Shouyo était légèrement rouge, mais lorsqu'il le vit, ce fut la tomate surprise. Baragouinant une phrase incompréhensible, le voir le fit rougir de plus belle. Suga tenta de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, Hinata n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Kageyama en eut marre, et le tira par l'oreille en dehors du gymnase. Daichi et Suga se regardèrent, avant de soupirer : en espérant que cela ne finirait pas en baston...

Hinata se débattait, ne voulant pas être seul avec le Roi. Dire qu'il s'était imaginé avec le brun, en train de... de s'embrasser passionnément... Le rouquin rougit. Le brun, lui, se contenta de le jeter à terre, le faisant atterrir sur les fesses. Alors que Shouyo allait répliquer, le simple contact avec les yeux sombres de son coéquipier le fit se raidir sur place. Ne comprenant pas le comportement du roux, Tobio se mit accroupi, et tenta de capter le regard de l'autre. Seulement, Hinata avait trouvé un drôle d'intérêt à un bousier qui passait par là.

Supportant très ma d'être ignoré, Kageyama saisit le rouquin par le col, et rapprocha leurs visages, pour être sûr que le plus petit ne fuirait pas. En même temps, le brun ne savait pas tellement pourquoi il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'avait le mini pousse. Cela ne le concernait pas, ce n'était pas ses affaires... Mais pour une raison inconnue, il **voulait **savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »

Le ton était agressif, mais on pouvait sentir une toute petite pointe d'inquiétude. Hinata sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. Pouvait-il se confier à ce Roi prétentieux ? Ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu jusqu'à maintenant, mais... Pour une obscure raison, il voulait partager ses pensées avec ce garçon...

« Je... c'est pas grand chose hein...

-Dis-moi juste ce que c'est ! »

Le brun s'impatientait. C'était plus fort que lui : il _devait_ savoir.

« Bin... Tanaka-sempai m'a... parlé d'un truc... une histoire de... de baisers... »

Kageyama sentit ses joues chauffer. Les baisers... c'était des choses que l'on faisait entre adultes ! Il ne se voyait pas vraiment en train de... d'expérimenter la chose... Mais quelque chose le percuta, au grand damne du plus petit.

« Et alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

-Le problème c'est que j'ai- ! »

La fin de sa phrase resta dans le fond de sa gorge. Non, il n'arrivait pas à le dire... C'était déjà gênant de le penser, mais de le dire... C'était mille fois plus embarrassant ! Shouyo regarda le sol, s'écartant de son coéquipier.

« C'est... que... j'ai... imaginé... un peu... et... enfin... »

C'était plutôt rare de voir Hinata dans cet état. Kageyama avait lâché son col, et le plus petit s'était mis en boule, la tête sur les genoux, comme un enfant. Cette vue était assez mignonne pour le plus grand. Et il n'était même pas surpris de le penser. Mais ce qui le surpris, ce fut de s'imaginer en train d'embrasser cette bouille d'ange. Cette simple pensée fit accélérer son cœur, et renforça la chaleur dans ses joues. Embrasser Hinata, langoureusement, faisant danser leurs langues l'une contre l'autre...

« Et... la personne qui... enfin, tu vois... c'était... hmm... »

Rapprocher leurs corps, pour ne laisser aucun espace entre eux. Descendre dans la nuque, y laisser des marques... Enlever rapidement leurs vêtements, pour qu'il n'y ait aucune barrière. Faire passer sa langue sur le torse légèrement musclé du roux, le faisant gémir... Arriver au bas ventre, être impressionné par sa grandeur, malgré la petite taille d'Hinata...

« Euh, Kageyama ? »

Le brun se réveilla brutalement. Il... Il s'était imaginé... avec Hinata... Le Roi ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'un coup. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller sans rien dire, Tobio se rendit compte que son « coéquipier » n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

« C'était qui ? »

Shouyo détourna le regard, regardant sur le côté. Il plissa les yeux, avança sa lèvre inférieur, et rougit en même temps.

« … Kageyama.

-Quoi ? »

Le roux ferma les yeux, avant se sentir une veine pulser dans sur son crâne.

« C'était toi ! »

Le Roi eut un temps de réaction assez lent. Lui ? Lui de quoi ? Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le lien. Voyant la mine perdue de Kageyama, Hinata prit une grande inspiration et chuchota tout doucement :

« Je... j'ai imaginé que tu... m'embrassais... »

Le ton fut plus sensuel qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tobio comprit enfin ce que voulait dire le plus petit, et s'empourpra de plus belle. Un baiser... Un baiser avec... cet idiot d'Hinata... Bizarrement, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise... Il détestait cette crevette, mais pas dans un mauvais sens. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kageyama se dit que ses pensées n'étaient pas très claires.

Attendant une réaction qui n'arrivait pas, Shouyo baissa la tête, et se releva. Le Roi le suivit, et se retrouva face à ce bout d'entrain. Tobio n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir. Que dire ? Que faire ? L'embrasser ? L'ignorer ? S'en aller ? Le frapper ? Non, décidément, cette situation n'avait aucun rapport avec le volley. Alors pour le coup, notre Roi était profondément paumé.

Le roux releva la tête, et prononça une toute petite phrase, à peine audible.

« Tanaka-sempai a dit que ça avait un goût de citron...

-Tu veux essayer ? »

Ah. Ca, c'était sorti tout seul. Kageyama n'était pas du genre impulsif -du moins, il en était convaincu- mais là, il n'avait absolument pas réfléchi à ce qu'il avait dit. Mais bon, pour le coup, c'était fait, alors... Le brun ne montra pas qu'il était lui-même déstabilisé par ses propres mots, et attendit une réaction de la part de Shouyo. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large, car il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre. Oui ? Non ? Il ne savait pas. Certes, il était curieux de savoir si cela avait vraiment un goût de citron, mais avec Kageyama... C'était bizarre d'y penser, alors de le faire...

« O... ouais... »

Le decoy n'était pas sûr de lui, mais il préférait le faire avec Kageyama. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas de réponse. Un peu brusquement, le brun saisit les épaules le rouquin, plantant son regard dans le sien.

« A... Alors j'y vais...

-O-Ouais... »

Contrairement au premier mouvement, Tobio se pencha lentement vers les lèvres du plus petit. Seulement, même s'il avançait vers elles, il avait la désagréable impression qu'elles s'éloignaient. Le brun se recula un peu, et vit que Hinata s'était totalement cambré, comme pour éviter tout contact.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

-Je, Je suis désolé ! Mais... je... »

Kageyama sentit sa tempe pulser, et décida d'accélérer les choses. Il lâcha les épaules du roux, pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Il fondit sur ses lèvres, les faisant se cogner : rien d'agréable.

« Aïe ! Kageyama ! Ca fait hyper mal !

-T'as qu'à pas t'éloigner comme ça !

-Parce que c'est de ma faute en plus ?! »

Les deux lycéens commencèrent à se gueuler dessus, comme si toute la gêne qu'ils éprouvaient s'était envolée. « Comme si », oui. Parce qu'elle revint bien plus vite que ce qu'ils auraient pu pensé. Le regard de Kageyama se porta sur les lèvres rosit du rouquin, et eut envie de sentir leur douceur contre les siennes. A cette pensée, une question assez existentielle lui vint à l'esprit.

Est-ce qu'il aimait Hinata ?

Aimer... C'était un bien trop grand mot : il détestait Hinata, mais il aimait lui envoyer ses passes. C'était assez compliqué à définir en fait. Kageyama ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant, mais ses sentiments envers la crevette étaient bien plus compliqués à définir que n'importe quel mot ou émotion. C'était juste... bizarre. _Et puis merde ! _

Le Roi décida que pour une fois, il allait arrêter de se prendre la tête. Ne plus réfléchir, une fois de temps en temps, ça faisait jamais de mal. Il passa sa main dans la tignasse rousse du spiker, et se rapprocha doucement. Hinata sentit son cœur bondir au contact, mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Shouyo se détendit petit à petit, pour finalement fermer les yeux, faisant confiance à son setter. Il n'avait jamais autant cru en quelqu'un. Kageyama était... le seul.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, timidement. Les deux garçons se regardèrent, avant de rougir. _Ca n'a pas un goût de citron..._, pensa Hinata. Tobio se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

« Alors ?

-Hein ? »

Tellement d'intelligence dans la réponse d'Hinata.

« Le goût.

-Oh... »

Shouyo baissa la tête. Il savait. Il savait que ça n'avait pas eu un goût citronné, mais... Il voulait recommencer. Encore, et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter. Peut-être le faire un peu plus rapidement, y mettre... la... la langue... Ou ce genre de choses trop embarrassantes pour les dire à voix haute. Le rouquin regarda timidement les lèvres du brun, pour finir par le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Je... »

Il n'aimait pas mentir, mais pour cette fois... Juste cette fois... Il le pouvait, n'est-ce pas ?

« Je ne suis pas totalement... sûr... »

Tobio rougit un peu plus, et réitéra son geste. Plus affirmé, mais toujours timide. Hinata ne put s'empêcher de s'agripper à la veste du plus grand. S'il ne le faisait pas, il tomberait forcément. Le brun se laissa aller, et son esprit devînt blanc. Il fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches du roux, le faisant frémir.

« Mmh... Ka... Kageyama... a... attend... »

Le Roi n'entendit pas cette phrase, et continua ses actes. Ses mains descendirent vers les fesses fermes du rouquin, et les malaxèrent allègrement. Shouyo ne put s'empêcher de gémir, rougissant d'un coup. Il n'arrivait plus à articuler, et se mit à haleter sans s'en rendre compte. Kageyama pinça légèrement le postérieur, faisant ouvrir la bouche d'Hinata. Le brun en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la cavité buccale du plus petit. Un baiser fougueux s'en suivit : les langues se cherchaient, jouaient, se taquinaient... pour finir par danser sensuellement ensemble. Alors que le rouquin commençait à perdre pied, tout se stoppa d'un coup.

Devant lui, Tobio, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, la bouche grande ouverte. Hinata cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant d'avoir la même réaction. Ils... ils... ! Alors que le brun allait s'enfuir, le roux le retint par la manche. Kageyama écarquilla les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Il vit que son coéquipier regardait par terre, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles.

« K... Kageyama... »

Le Roi tressaillit. Il craignait le pire : il l'avait presque forcé !

« Euh... on... ça te dirait... enfin... y'a personne chez moi ce soir... »

Hinata se rapprocha un peu plus de son setter.

« Il y a... d'autres choses que... j'aimerais... enfin, tu vois... »

Kageyama plissa les yeux, et fronça les sourcils. Il détourna les yeux du rouquin qui était beaucoup trop tentant, et avança la lèvre inférieur. Un simple « ok » dépassa de ses lèvres, rassurant Shouyo. Ils ne savaient pas exactement ce que cela allait leur apporter, mais ils étaient sûrs que cela leur ferait plaisir. Les deux joueurs de volley serrèrent les poings.

Pas moyen qu'ils le disent à haute voix !

* * *

Et voilà :DD Alors ? 8D (nonjenevousagressepaspourquoi?)

Berf, je vais sûrement rester sur ce fandom pendant quelques temps :3 Malgré la rentrée qui approche (QAQ) je tenterais de poster "régulièrement", et de répondre à vos commentaires :3 (si j'en ai ... T.T)

A une prochaine fois :D


End file.
